


A Coincidence

by NropaY_OneEye



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Atlanna is dead, Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gen, Half-Siblings, How Do I Tag, sorry - Freeform, yes i do believe it's a bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/pseuds/NropaY_OneEye
Summary: Arthur then felt a chill ran down his spine when he saw an amused looks on that kid’s face. It was like this blonde young man was looking at a child, a child who proclaimed a childish dream that would never come true, he didn’t like that at all.And if he would be honest with himself, it was a bit intimidating.





	A Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Gabs for saying that I should actually write this, so i did it.  
> -  
> Disclaimer: the imaginary app in this fic isn't my idea, I take it from Twitter user @8mihai. I also didn't own Aquaman, if I did my boy Orm Marius would get all the love he deserve.  
> -  
> English isn't my first languge and this work didn't have any Beta. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar, the misspells, and the incoherent that might happened in this fic.

Arthur hated his half-brother. Well, not really, he never met him. All that he knew was it because of said brother’s father abuses that killed his mom. He didn’t want to associated with the blood of that asshole, not even after he knew that the man himself also getting killed for pissed some high power off.

But what could he do? Ol’Vulko never respected his wish.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Meet. Him.”

“Arthur,” Vulko’s voice was warning, but Arthur’s frowned only deepen.

“You said that it was not a good idea when I asked to meet my half-brother, but now, when my mother was death, because of his father no less, now was a good idea for me to meet him?” Arthur shouted

He was mad, he didn’t shout at his uncle like this since the day Vulko denied him his chance to meet with his mom. It was when Vulko came in and told him that he now had a brother and he BEGGED his uncle to let him visited them, he refused his pleas then.

He didn’t need them then, he didn’t need them now.

“That enough, Arthur!” Vulko raised his voice to matched his, his hands came up to hold Arthur’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Arthur stopped then, or else he would unintendedly hurt his uncle and he didn’t want that.

“This weekend, you will meet your brother,” Vulko said, his voice was calm, but was clear that it left no room for refusion, “and you will behaved yourself and be kind, because it not just you that Orvax has hurt.”

Arthur begrudgingly accepted that, he still mad, but he knew he couldn’t run from this, so, in the end, he just stared at his bed room’s ceiling and throwing a ball at it, trying to get all the anger out, but it wasn’t working. He gave up and picked up his phone instead.

That was when he saw it, a Rumblr.

He couldn’t remember who installed it for him. Maybe it was that kid, Barry, as a joke, after Arthur told him about that time when he was a teenager, he drunkenly taken out the entire bar because one of them pissed him off.

_It was like a tinder, but for fight_

Arthur sighed, he was too mad, and maybe what he need was to punch someone in the face…repeatedly.

So, he did register and tried the app out.

He annoyingly swiped pass all that it recommended to him, because all that it recommended him was just a dumb kid trying to look cool, and he could beat them all up and it wouldn’t help anything.

Arthur was going to throw his phone across the room out of annoyance, until he saw this one kid.

He was probably around 18, a teenager, he thought. With the Username ‘Ocean Master’. Arthur was going to swiped pass when he saw the picture, the boy had something that enraged him, he looked at his eyes and saw someone he couldn’t quite made it out.

He decided to swiped into chat room instead of swiped pass this one.

The kid had lit’shit attitude as he thought, he was so arrogant it showed through the messages, it made him want to go there and pouched his mouth.

They decided to meet tomorrow at the private boxing ring, which the kid said he ‘own it,’ Arthur scoffed at that so hard he coughed.

That evening he asked himself, what was he doing? It was ridiculous, but when the time came around, he did take a breath and go to the meeting place.

* * *

 

That private ring was named ‘the ring of fire’ and Arthur felt laughter trying to crawled it way out of his throat.

When he walked it, there was a figured stood there, in the middle of the ring. He wore a purple t-shirt with a gray pants. His blonde hair cut shot and was set quite neatly. Arthur not even sure it was the same boy in the picture because that boy sure as hell didn’t looked this neat. But then, when he turned around to faced him, his ice-cold blue eyes and a smug smirk on his lips told him enough.

What surprised him the most was that the teenager did manage to look even more arrogant in person.

“You must me _Ocean Master_ ,” he greeted him, “quite nice to meet a fellow comic book reader.”

“and you must be _Aquaman_ ,” the teenager said, a thin smile on his face, “what a nice coincidence.”

Arthur felt a bit of a surprised, maybe this kid wasn’t that bad.

“Well, it was my code name in a group of friends, you see, we really into the justice league----”

“I do not care,” the kid cut him off, “all I care was that you were good enough to fight me or not.”

Arthur was a group of rage contained in a shape of human form than, who the hell this kid think he was?

“I won’t call it a fight,” he sneered, “I’ll call it an ass-whooping.”

Arthur then felt a chill ran down his spine when he saw an amused looks on that kid’s face. It was like this blonde young man was looking at a child, a child who proclaimed a childish dream that would never come true, he didn’t like that at all.

And if he would be honest with himself, it was a bit intimidating.

“We will see about that,” he said, his voice full of threat.

Arthur was a bit confused when the teenage boy said to him to go changed into the boxing uniform, he thought they would just swing fists at each other until someone was knocked down, but it seemed like his host wanted something more civilized.

So, he did as the boy told because he would not have this stranger called him a barbarian.

“Why did you call this place ‘the ring of fire’?” he asked the teenage boy, both were in the proper boxing suit now. Arthur was walking up to the stage where his fighting match await.

The boy didn’t answer him, just giving him a silent death glare, so, he just forgot what he asked and instead readying himself for the attack.

And, to his surprised, Arthur didn’t see the right hook coming.

It hit him in the face, the pain made his body stumbled back and his vision blurred. The flash of blond he saw was followed by another fist in his face.

To his luck, when the third fist targeted his face, he was be able to dodged it.

The pain in his head was bad, but when he could dodge the blow, he had an opportunity to attack back. His fist hit the boy shoulder, it gave him a way to move past the other’s arms and hit him in the back.

But when he was going to strike, the boy moved and Arthur missed.

Next hit was at the side of his knee. It was not hard, but it didn’t have to be to make him fallen.

The boy was quick, he knew that being smaller than him was something, but he didn’t expect the hit to actually be deathly.

Arthur got up to his feet, a bit grateful that at least his fighting match wasn’t stomp on his back like he feared when he fallen.

But the gratefulness disappeared when he felt another hit in the chest. It knocked the air out of his lungs, he felt the rage creeping to his head again. The next fist he swang wasn’t even aimed, he just swung it, hoping it would keep this blood thirsty blond man from delivered the next hit, buying time for him to restored his vision and his breathing.

The other seem to have enough mercy to wait, and when his punch landed at the boy’s face, he was satisfied when the smug look faded from it.

He was able to land two more punches in the other’s face before his fists was hitting back and turned the games again.

Not long until Arthur felt the pain all over his body, the blond man managed to elbowed his back when he falls and his jaw when he tried to attack from the back.

He could hit back sometimes, but he got hit twice as hard and when the clock said hour and a half just passed, he started to rethink his decision to continue hitting.

All the attack was hard, it hit his rage out sometime since the first hour. And when the rage couldn’t keep him to fight, he started to felt like to going to black out.

He felt blood dripping down his face, it was probably quite a mess. He did try to block the face, it didn’t really work out well.

The pain continued to get worst. Thought, he felt absolutely nothing when the final fist hit his face and he blacked out…

* * *

 

Later he found himself still lying on the stage’s floor, the blood was cleaned off, and his head had a bag of ice.

Sat beside him was the same young blond man that knock him out, his eyes when he saw Arthur woke up carried guilt, it faded away fast, but Arthur knew that it was there. He also saw the young man’s attempts to said something apologetic, but in the end, Arthur wasn’t care that much between the headache and the only noise that fall in the room was breathing sound…

“It was my mother,” the blond man spoke up, broke the silent.

“What?” Arthur, now the pain almost all faded, said in surprise.

“The name of the place. My mother was the one that inspired it,” he said, his voice lost it edge, his cold eyes turned sad. Arthur was curious.

“was?”

“She died last month,” Arthur felt the pain then, he, too, just knew that he lost his mother.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” He said, it earned him a genuine surprised look, “it wasn’t the same with your situation but, I just know about my mother’s death”

They sat there silently for a while, Arthur thought that the man was going to say _I’m sorry to hear that_ to him, but was a bit too proud and can’t get it out. He would normally be getting angry, but right now he felt burned out and too tried.

“My mom loved that movie with the fish dad trying to find his son,” unprompted, the younger man said, his voice was a bit softer, a smile on his lips didn’t look smug, it was a smile of fond memory.

“Nemo?”

“Yeah, I think,” there was a laugh, just a breath of air, but Arthur know it was a laugh, “That scene when the fish gather and shouted ‘THE RING OF FIRE!!’”

They laugh a bit, before the air slowly grown silent again.

“She would watch it with me all the time when I was younger,” the blond man continued, “I didn’t really like it, but I watched it because she wanted me to. She said it was her favorite because she knew the feeling of the fish dad, because she, too, would go as far to reunited with her son.”

“your mom sounds cool,” Arthur said, his voice came out too much like a whisper to his liking. The blond man nodded, silently agreed.

“I hated when she said that, because it wasn’t me she would go as far to find,” a bit off a confession and a bitter laugh, “but now I would give anything to hear that cursed sentence again…”

Arthur left the boxing ring feeling a bit sad, thinking about his own mother, thinking about the teenage boy that beat the shit out of him and then share a bit of his past. He then thought about the upcoming weekend, he thought about uncle Vulko, about the problem he might have gone through to let him meet his brother.

He thought that maybe, he would manage to behave and be kind.

* * *

 

That thought was brought to action when the weekend rolled around and he answered Vulko’s knock on his bedroom door.

“Ah! Finally, I was getting afraid I would have to wracked the door and drag you out,” Vulko said in his annoying teacher voice that Arthur hated, but he was still too tried to find something witty to throw back, “come down already, your brother was waiting!”

Arthur groaned, he was surprised that most of it was because he was tired, not because he had to face his brother. He thought about his mother then, thought about that she would be happy if her sons could get to know each other and be brothers. So, he put on a big smile, and walked down the stair with a confidence and a joyful mood.

Until everything stopped cold in it track when he saw who sitting in his living room.

Sitting there was a young man with blond hair, he wore a silver suit with black tie, purple t-shirt and a gray pants. He sat straight and gave off the aura like he better than everyone.

He knew that man.

“There he is,” Vulko spoke up when he saw him, “Arthur, came here and say hi. This is your brother, Orm Marius.”

“My…brother?” he felt like he was getting punched in the face again, but this time it might hurt less than when the man sitting at his living room was the one that gave the blow.

“Hello, Arthur Curry,” his brother said, his eyes were the same cold, calmed and collected, but there was a hint of a smugly smirk on his lips.

_“What a nice coincidence.”_


End file.
